


when it was you

by rosie (rivalflower)



Series: deukae oneshots [4]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Friends to Lovers, and its at a very bad time for siyeon and her gay thoughts, and then you can't look at them the same for a few days?, dongie is that one greg from steven universe moment, sidong, siyeon can relate, the one where hes like "who wants to go on a ROADTRIP?", you know that awkward moment when you see a friend naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalflower/pseuds/rosie
Summary: After Siyeon accidentally sees Handong in a new way, she wonders if she'll ever go back to acting the same around her roommate.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon
Series: deukae oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907161
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	when it was you

Mixed emotions ran through Siyeon's head as her eyes flickered up and down Handong's naked body.

_Fuck._ It's way too early in the morning for this, and with Siyeon's brain droopy and half-asleep, she had forgotten that Handong would be drying off in her bedroom after a shower.  
All she had wanted was to grab her charger back from the other girl and now she's there in Dong's doorway, face frozen and ready to run back to her room.

Siyeon found it hard to turn away. How _embarrassing_.  
Her eyes trailed down her curves, following each dip of her body.

Now what?  
_What do you mean? 'Now what?' Turn away, you useless sapphic._  
She shakes her head while silently running away.

-

"Ah, Siyeon! Good morning!"  
She avoids the younger girl's eyes after a moment of contact.  
"Good morning." She murmurs, shovelling a spoonful of cereal into her mouth, to stop herself saying something she'd regret.  
"Sleep well?"  
Siyeon nodded and hummed in response.

 _I can't say I expect too much tonight, though._  
The image of Dong's body wasn't going to fade easily.

Siyeon gulped, making herself cough and Handong rushes over to pat her on the back.

"Really, I'm okay, I'm just half-asleep." Siyeon tells her, after the coughing has subsided.  
"I just have to get some work done in the office, so don't make too much noise, okay?"

Siyeon watches as Dong gets herself a glass of orange juice and looks almost angelic just by pouring a drink. God, this will be hard to get over, especially as she sees the younger one every day.  
Siyeon shoots fingerguns at her, hearing Handong laugh as she leaves the room.

 _Fingerguns... really?_  
Siyeon places her head in her hands. This is going to be a long week.

-

When thoughts flood your mind late at night, they are extremely hard to block out. Siyeon now knows this all too well.

Everytime she would shut her eyes, Handong's silhouette would play in her head and Siyeon would find herself wondering what would've happened if she had stayed; if Dong had turned around and noticed her, there in the doorway, unable to move at the sight of her body.

Siyeon rubs her eyes.

  
"Today's the day, Sing!"

Sitting up, completely dazed, she watches as Handong opens the curtains.

"What day is that?"

Her voice is a deep growl and it almost shocks herself.

"The road trip? I thought it was you who wanted to make it a yearly tradition?"

Siyeon's mind clears. _Of course._

"We're leaving in an hour, so eat soon."

-

No more than an hour later, as they said, Siyeon was sat in the driver's seat. Dong would be here any moment now and yet her heart was already racing.

Seeing friends naked bodies shouldn't have this affect on her. She'd seen other friend's bodies before, but why was the image lingering in her mind still? Why was Dong so different?

There she comes, shutting the door and struggling to find the right key. Her backpack covers the majority of her back and Siyeon notices her off-shoulder top.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"You're... you look really pretty."

Handong gasps, "Thank you, you too!"

_It's not meant to be like that, its meant to be_ gay.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure!" Dong says, connecting her phone to play music.

-

Handong sits there, window down and feeling the cool breeze through her shoulder-length hair. She nods her head to the music every now and again and Siyeon just finds her adorable.

After a few hours of driving, they stop at a cliff's edge in the middle of nowhere. Dong leans over the railing, watching the ground plants sway and the trickles of water dripping out of the rocks. 

"This is so pretty."

Siyeon nods, too busy watching her friend rather than the view.

"I really meant it earlier, when I complimented you. Your shirt really suits you."

This catches Siyeon's attention.

"Yeah? I'm glad you think so, but I'm clearly underdressed. I mean, you came out here looking like a whole princess."

Handong's cheeks burn.

"Siyeon, I-"

She's cut off by said girl reaching out her hand and brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Seriously, you look good in everything."

"Even... nothing?"

Siyeon steps back.

"What?"

Handong laughs, stroking Siyeon's cheek with her thumb. 

"You don't think I didn't see you staring at me while I was changing the other day, do you?"

"I can explain.." 

( _No, you can't what a stupid thing to say.._ )

"..but you were facing the other way!"

"I could see you in my window's reflection."

_Oh._

"It's okay though, I'm not mad. It's only you. Lee Siyeon: the girl who I've loved for a good two years of my life; the girl who is my roommate; the hopeless lesbian who asked me for relationship advice when all I wanted to do was tell you to break up with her and kiss me instead."

" _Shit._ " Siyeon says, trying to gather her thoughts. "I had no idea, I'm so sorry."

Handong smiles. "It's okay."

"No it's not." She pauses. "But, would you let me make it up to you?"

Dong nods and Siyeon laces her fingers through the other girl's hair.

Their lips touch. Handong sighs and pulls her closer. Siyeon feels arms wrap around her neck and the only thing she can think of is how they're actually kissing.

The younger girl is closer to her than Siyeon thought she ever would be and she just _knows_ that her kisses are something she could get addicted to.

She tastes sweet and feels warm and Siyeon strokes her thumbs over her cheeks whenever they disconnect.

"God, I think I love you."

"I know I do."

"Then, I love you too, Dongie."

-

They watch the sunset as it scatters bright shades of pink and orange across the clouds.

As they get back into the car, Handong jokes:

"At least you won't have to just secretly watch me naked now."

Siyeon laughs and winks back, "Same for you, anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated, but here's my [tellonym](https://tellonym.me/rivalflower) if you prefer to say things anonymously :D
> 
> this wasn't meant to be taken that seriously, but i think it's the fastest i've ever written something :D  
> this has been in my drafts for a few weeks now, so i thought i'd publish it before i get lost in a flood of revision..  
> see you soon again!!


End file.
